The goal of the Michigan BIRCWH is to develop a cadre of new junior faculty scholars through a mentored scholarly research experience leading to independent scientific careers addressing interdisciplinary women's health concerns. The University of Michigan has a broad interest and significant expertise in women's health evidenced in the Institute for Research on Women and Gender (IRWG). We propose to train a total of 4 scholars with a minimum of two clinician scientists and one or two non-clinical postdoctoral scientists per year for a minimum of two years each. Recruitment and selection will focus on identifying scholars with superior academic potential and scientific skills with special attention to achieving a diversity of scholars and scholarship. Each scholar will have an assigned research mentor: an established, independent investigator with a proven track record who has been selected for his/her commitment and support of junior colleagues in their development to independence. We will target scholars' four areas of special interest: (1) pelvic floor/urogynecology research; (2) health services research; (3) reproductive science and women's medicine; and, (4) biobehavioral and aging research. The scholars will have 75 percent protected time for research and research career development. An individualized career development plan will be developed with each scholar and their primary research mentor along with a departmental/disciplinary mentor, and a third senior interdisciplinary mentor. Each plan will include an intensive supervised research experience, instruction and assistance in grant writing/submission, experience in scientific writing, ongoing mentor feedback, formal annual evaluation, and instruction in the responsible conduct of research. All scholars participate in the monthly First Tuesday Women's Health interdisciplinary research seminar series at the IRWG. Access to faculty career development programs, advanced courses in biomedical research, biostatistics, epidemiology, and research methodology assistance will be available as appropriate for individual scholar needs. A senior Advisory Committee will oversee the program with emphasis on recruitment, selection, assessment of progress, and post-completion tracking of scholars. Support provided by the grant will help assure continued success in our efforts to promote the transition of women's health researchers to scientific independence. Of the 17 scholars trained by the Michigan BIRCWH since 2000, 5 are currently associate professors in schools of medicine, public health, and literature and science, 11 are assistant professors in schools of medicine, nursing, social work, and literature and science, and one research investigator in social research, each conducting interdisciplinary research in Women's Health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Not provided by applicant.